


What's Purple and Black and Pink All Over?

by giobana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giobana/pseuds/giobana
Summary: Allura and Shiro present their own idea of fun to an apprehensive Lotor.





	What's Purple and Black and Pink All Over?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weebles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebles/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Hope you all enjoy some Shotura smut. LoOrt knows we're lacking in it.

Lotor backed into his bedroom door as Shiro and Allura approached with mischief written on their faces. “How did you two get in here?”  
  
“You don’t remember? Both of us got access to your private quarters, your highness.” Shiro held an unmistakable key card between two fingers.  
  
“That is not what I meant. Why are _both_ of you here? Our arrangements are meant to be separate.” Arrangements. Such a vague, noncommittal word for the relationship they shared.  
  
“True, but Shiro and I have been talking,” Allura grasped Lotor’s arm. “and we came up with the most fun idea!” Fun. The younger Paladins’ idea of fun involved blasting robeast coffins into space and wasting sustenance by flinging it at each other.  
  
“Dare I ask?” he deadpanned.  
  
“Don’t, just follow along.” Shiro grabbed Lotor’s other arm and pulled him to his enormous canopied bed. Allura latched onto his hand and skipped behind.

* * *

Hot lightning shot through Lotor. He groaned around titanium fingers lodged in his mouth. Shiro’s breathy chuckle tickled his ear.  
  
“You like that?” Fingers pressed the place inside him that made stars flash across his vision. Lotor squirmed and whimpered. For a human, the Black Paladin restrained a Galra with such ease. His firm chest pressed and flexed against his back as he thrust into him. Either experience or researched granted him the knowledge to move his entire wrist, not just the fingers.  
  
“My, the emperor looks so unrefined like this,” Allura approached the bed in a pale silk robe. The silk shined and clung to her body like liquid. “and he’s already this hard. Does Shiro please you that much faster than I do?”  
  
“The proof’s in front of you, Princess.” Shiro removed the wet fingers from his mouth and grasped Lotor’s pointed jaw. “Come on, Lotor. Tell her I’m the first one you call when you need stress relief.”  
  
No words came from his mouth. Why must they compete? Both had their strengths that sated him depending on his mood. Yes, Shiro had efficiency, but Allura took her time for a slow, romantic romp, which was why he sought them out separately.  
  
“He isn’t answering. You must be distracting him. Come, let’s skip to the main event and see who wins.”  
  
_Main event._ Lotor’s pulse quickened. The robe fell from Allura’s shoulders and to the ground, pooling at her feet like a silver puddle. She stood wearing nothing but a smile. The sight of her soft, curvaceous body and Shiro’s hard muscles overwhelmed him.  
  
Shiro removed his fingers, leaving behind a satisfying ache. Allura climbed into bed and straddled Lotor’s lap. Her breasts swayed before him, adorable and pert. He pressed a kiss to her sternum before he nuzzled into them.  
  
Allura stroked his head as she fell back with him onto the bed. He sank to his knees, nestled between her slender legs wrapped around his waist. “Hurry,” she said. “I’ve been wanting you the entire quintant.” She lifted her hips off the mattress and reached between her thighs to part her glistening folds.  
  
_Stars, she was ready_. Who was he to deny her? Lotor grasped his erection and guided himself in. The slickness let him push in with little resistance. Allura threw her head back with a delectable moan. Heat enveloped him. He choked back a groan and gripped her thighs, claws denting into them.  
  
“ _Allura_.” He gazed down at damp, blue eyes framed in thick lashes. A sigh passed through her plump lips, then she grinned.  
  
“You feel amazing, love.” She traced her fingers over his arms. A possessive growl rumbled in his throat. He pulled out, the ridges over the top of his shaft raking over her tight walls until only the tip remained buried inside. Spurred by her sweet gasp, he prepared to thrust in twice as hard, but a touch on his lower back stalled him.  
  
“Don’t move,” Shiro said from behind. Lotor’s skin prickled as he looked over his shoulder. How had he forgotten he was there? He pressed his lubed, thick cock to Lotor’s ass.  
  
“ _Now?_ ” He hissed between his teeth.  
  
Shiro smirked. “Hope you know how to multitask, your highness.” He plowed into him with one thrust so powerful that Lotor slipped back into Allura. She squeaked, feeling the force of both their strength.  
  
Lotor’s eyes blew wide open and his jaw dropped in a silent scream. Filled completely, consumed by heat. Shiro gripped his hips and leaned in to lick his long ear. His chest rose and fell against his back. Allura stroked his arm, panting from him buried deep inside.  
  
Sweat dripped from the bridge of his nose. How did they plan this amongst each other? How did they expect this to work?  
  
Shiro’s voice rasped in his ear, “You ready?”  
  
The way he spoke sent a spike of heat down his spine. He failed to form words but nodded weakly. Shiro pulled out, slow enough to let him feel every bit of his huge length within, and slammed back in. Lotor choked out a moan.  
  
Allura rolled her hips to take him in with each stroke of Shiro’s cock inside him. Her nails bit into his wrists as she worked him from beneath, moaning through parted lips as she penetrated herself on him. The sight of her breasts bouncing captivated him as Shiro rocked into him, sliding his hands over sweat-soaked hips and thighs.  
  
They found a rhythm that pinned him between inescapable pleasure. Their skin slapped against his, hot breath billowed over his neck and back. The bed creaked under their combined weight, but Allura and Shiro’s gasps and groans in his ears drowned out the sound.  
  
Shiro rammed in at just the right angle to make Lotor’s toes curl and his throat raw from loud cry. Allura clenched tight around him. Her breaths and movements grew erratic. Lotor took control. He reached between their bodies and rubbed at her clit as he pounded into her in time with Shiro doing the same to him. She writhed and moaned from the strength of them both fucking her.  
  
Allura came with a scream, hips lifting off the mattress and burying Lotor deep in her. She ground against the thumb still on her clit, squeezing him to push him past the edge.  
  
After Shiro hit his prostate one more time, Lotor was gone. He moaned, long and ragged, as he emptied into Allura, filling her to the point cum spilled out of her. She quivered beneath him, lips caught between her teeth.  
  
Shiro slipped out of Lotor, leaving him aching and empty. His strong metal arm pinned Lotor and stroked himself over his ass. Dark brows furrowed as he stared down at him with glazed, black eyes. They squeezed tight once he grunted and came in thick rivulets streaming over his back.  
  
Lotor and Allura slumped into each other, breathless and boneless. She held him with her legs and arms wrapped around him. Sweat made their skin stick together.  
  
Shiro remained unaffected as he placed himself into his boxers and dressed, leaving the spent royals on the bed. He looked over his shoulder with a cocky grin.  
  
“Looks like I won. The princess couldn’t even outlast you. Human endurance really is something, huh.”  
  
Allura groaned from beneath Lotor and pointed a finger at Shiro. “You’re fired from the Black Lion.”  
  
Lotor huffed and curled around her. “Be quiet before both your private keys are confiscated.” Still, a smile curled at his lips. He could stand more _fun_ in the future.


End file.
